


Eager

by EggParty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita shows Optimus a good time. With her mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> Repost \o/

Laughing lowly, warm and deep in her chest as she forced a thigh between Optimus’ legs, Elita could feel the heat radiating off his frame. He ground his array into hers, groaning her name.

“Please,” He tried to keep his voice to a whisper, but his mind was spinning and his spark was even faster, and everything was burning pleasurably. “Elita, you promised you wouldn’t tease.”

“I know, but I can’t help but to tease a little.” Elita smiled, reaching between them to slide her fingers into his valve. She curled, hooking inside him and pressing into a sweet spot just past the rim that every touch made Optimus buck into her palm. When she pulled out, Elita could hear Prime let out a questioning grunt and could see worry in his optics when she backstepped away.

She dropped to a knee before Optimus could do anything, and the pink bot pressed her hands to his inner thighs to keep them parted with enough room for her to lap at his valve.

“Nngh, yes,” Optimus’ legs trembled, banging lightly against her armored shoulders. “Yes! Aahh, yes.”

Elita ate with gusto, tongue pressed hard against his most sensitive area, breaking up the pattern to suck on the node there. When she slipped her fingers back into the mix, curling and spreading, Optimus let out a hiss from his vents. He curled up, putting a hand on Elita’s head and gripped around one of her antennas and moaned loudly.

She could tell his optics were completely shut off; the telltale blue glow that came with Optimus into dark rooms was absent, but her soft light was just strong enough to bounce off his armor, off his slick and shiny valve.

Elita put an arm around Optimus’ thigh, holding him to her the best she could, hard enough to scrape paint. Optimus was close and Elita was proud that she could always pull these noises from him, make him flinch from so much stimulation. He was big though, bulky in this warframe of his so experience has taught her to hold him tightly so either, or both of them, could have the release they worked for.

She panted hard and hot into his valve, fingers inside of him curling just inside the rim and Elita enjoyed the metallic tang of his lubricant on her tongue.

“E-Elita,” Optimus groaned hard, twitching and starting to fail in holding himself back. Fluid gushed out, his frame temperature spiking hard enough that condensation on his armor hissed into steam. Prime’s repetition of her name devolved into stammering noises.

Elita grinned, for only a split second before her tongue darted out of her mouth and went to work at pressing hard against the node at the apex of Optimus’ slippery valve. Strong and fast flicks side to side caused him to finally break, overloading hard and frame rattling with charge and static, armor pinging from all the heat.

The pink bot paused before she drew her head away, shifting to rest more comfortably on her knees and her hands moved to continue supporting blue legs.

“And to think I was hesitant to try this.” Optimus panted, chest heaving with deep vents desperate to cool him down.

And she laughed. Elita laughed, deep, warm and content as she rest her head against the side of his knee. “So, you’ll be eager for next time?” She asked, chuckling and running her hand idly over seams.

 


End file.
